the sequel to my first story
by Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer
Summary: this is the sequel to my first story, done a few months after i graduated high school back in 2012. this is also to show how far i have come. hope you guys enjoy this mishmash of a story. this is Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer signing out. i know this is bad writing but this was when i first started. dont care for reviews and any flamers or haters will be blocked and messages deleted


this is the sequel to my first story, done a few months after i graduated high school back in 2012. this is also to show how far i have come. hope you guys enjoy this mishmash of a story. i know this is bad writing but this was when i first started. so i dont care for reviews and any flamers or haters will be blocked and have their reviews deleted

THE WEREPYRE SPARTAN

Prologue 1

Me, my wife Sarah and Theo were sitting in a booth drinking our coffee when my wife Sarah asked "so what happened to you Theo?"

"Me, Josh and another friend of ours were fighting the three vampires known as Marcus, Aro, and Caius when they shot me and our friend down, Josh got so angry that he went from human form to werepyre to dracopyre to Meta Were and then to Meta Draco…" Theo started to say

"Hold on what's a werepyre and what's a dracopyre?" Sarah asked

"A werepyre is a mixture between a werewolf and vampire while a dracopyre is a mixture of werewolf, vampire and dragon." Josh explained

"So a Meta Were and a Meta Draco are the half metal versions of a werepyre and a dracopyre?" Sarah asked

"Yes that is true." Josh said

…as I was saying, Josh then took down each of the three vampires down when they merged together and tried to attack Josh who shot two Kamehameha's at the merged vampires when I got up and shot the last Kamehameha destroying the merged vampires for good but I had demons inside of me, and I mean actual demons possessing my body, which led me to try and attack Josh so he had to kill me to put me out of my misery and after you guys walked past my grave I came out of a cave with Satan, Josh purified me with the power of god and here we are." Theo explained

"So how long have you known each other?" Sarah asked

"Since high school." Josh said

"So Josh you wouldn't be willing to stop that robbery that's taking place across the street?" Sarah asked

"WHAT?!" Josh said as he got up abruptly and went into his werepyre form and went to stop the robbery.

The robbers took the jewels and were about to turn around when they heard wings beating, they turned around slowly and saw the silhouette of Wolfbane the robbers opened fire but none of their bullets connected because they pinged off the body of Wolfbane as he walked towards them. He got in front of them and punched both of them knocking them out and turned and flew out of the jewelry store. Later on Josh got back to his wife and Theo and they talked until it was just about 7 pm so Josh and his wife went back to their house and Theo went back home to his parents.

End of prologue 1

Chapter 1

Josh got up in the middle of the night wondering what the loud noises that were coming from outside his window when all of a sudden there was a green blast decimating the area in front of the window. Josh immediately went into werepyre form and went to attack the invading enemies. Once outside he encountered the worst kind of enemy that the world could possibly ever face, the Covenant. "Why is the Covenant here and more importantly why am I not stopping them?" Wolfbane thought to himself as he floated there in midair. As the grunts saw him floating there they started to shoot at him with their needlers, while most of them missed a few got lodged in Wolfbane's arm. Wolfbane tried to dislodge them but they were deeply stuck in his arm when all of a sudden they exploded right as he got one out. The grunts saw him plummet towards the ground when suddenly he flew towards the grunts slicing their methane tanks thus killing them but soon he was faced with more enemies coming from the covenant dropships. Jackals, Elites, Hunters and Brutes came down from the dropships and started to attack Wolfbane with every weapon they had, (mainly plasma launchers, plasma grenades, plasma cannons, fuel rod guns, focus rifles, concussion rifles, spike rifles, energy swords and gravity hammers) some of the aliens were in Banshees, ghosts, scarabs, revenants and wraiths. Wolfbane was immediately shot down with a plasma blast from a wraith…

John-117 was slammed down into the earth while in his drop pod with a few of his fellow Spartans. John-117 stepped out and opened a private com channel, "Carter, Emile, Jun, Jorge and noble 6 you are to kill every covenant scum in this forest, Kat you come with me to look for survivors. NOW LET'S GO PEOPLE!" John-117 slung his assault rifle to his back and ran east to find survivors with Kat while Carter, Emile, Jun, Jorge, and noble 6 ran north where they could hear the sounds of the covenant.

Josh was lying on the ground hurt and bleeding in his human form while an elite stood over him with an energy sword at his throat ready to kill him when all of a sudden there was a blur then the elite fell backwards. When Josh looked up to see his rescuer he saw the last person he expected, "MASTER CH…CHIEF A.K.A. JOHN-117?! What are you doing here?" Josh exclaimed

"Sir with all due respect how do you know my name?" Master Chief asked

"I've read all about you." Josh answered

"You have?" Master Chief asked

"Yeah you were kidnapped when you were very young and trained to be a Spartan, you have lost eighty of your teammates and you were lost in space presumed dead but you survived, you discovered the halo array…" Josh started to say

"Whoa, whoa slow down I guess you do know me but how did you take down the grunts, jackals, and some of the elites?" Master Chief said before Josh could go any further

"Like this." Josh said as he was helped up onto his feet and turned into his werepyre form with ease.

"What are you?" Kat said as she drew her pistol from its sheath pointing it at Josh who was now Wolfbane "basically I'm a mixture of vampire and werewolf but I can turn into a mixture of dragon, werewolf, and vampire also known as a dracopyre. And you can't kill me because I'm immortal." Wolfbane said as he ran towards Kat, took her weapons and ran back to his original spot with a speed superior to her Spartan speed. Kat just looked awestruck but snapped out of it when she noticed her weapons were gone, "hey give those back!" she said. She started to run towards Wolfbane when John stopped her and said "He might be one of our only chances to win this war…"

"Come in John we need back-up we are getting our butts kicked over here." Carter said over the com.

"…roger we are on our way." Then John clicked off the com channel and asked Wolfbane "would you like to join us in our battle?"

"Ye… hold on I need to get my wife first." Wolfbane said as he went to get his wife and was back in a few seconds. "Now I'm ready to help you as long as there is someone to take care of my wife."

"Kat can you watch over his wife while we go to help our comrades?"

"SIR, YES SIR."

"Good now let's move."

Wolfbane and John-117 met Jorge, Jun, Emile, Carter and noble-6 at the clearing when Jorge turned and said "thank god you're here John…Who's that?" as Wolfbane turned back into his human form.

"This is…" Master Chief started to say

"The name is Joshua but call me Wolfbane." Wolfbane said

"This is Wolfbane and he wants to help." Master Chief said

"He doesn't have a gun and he isn't a Spartan so how can he help?" Carter said as he shot an oncoming grunt.

"He is not human …" John-117 started to say as a brute came and knocked Wolfbane away with a gravity hammer

"WOLFBANE!" John-117 yelled as he saw Wolfbane fly away from the hit

"John no human could have survived that…What?! That's impossible." Jorge said as he saw Wolfbane come out from behind the trees "it's going to take a lot more than that just to defeat me." The brute was surprised for a sec before he went back to kill Wolfbane. He ran and jumped into the air while slamming the gravity hammer down on top of Wolfbane who thrusted his hands upward and caught the gravity hammer, flung it back towards the brute and killed it with one swift blow to the heart.

"How did you do that?" Jorge asked

"What? I killed the brute." Josh answered

"Well we saw you do that but how did you survive the hit from the gravity hammer?"

"Like I was saying before he's not human." John said

"He's not human?" Jun asked

"Show them Wolfbane." John-117 said as Wolfbane turned into his werepyre form with ease.

"What is he?" Carter asked

"A werepyre." John-117 answered

"A werepyre? What's that?" Emile asked

"A mixture between a werewolf and vampire and I can also turn into a dracopyre which is a mixture of a dragon, werewolf, and vampire." Wolfbane said

"Really show us." Noble 6 said

"AHHHHHHH!" Wolfbane yelled as he turned into his dracopyre form. Just as John-117 was about to say something he heard Covenant dropships, "LET'S GO PEOPLE WE HAVE A FRESH WAVE. MOVE OUT!"

Wolfbane flew to the area where the Covenant was battling the Spartans. "Move away you guys. This should take care of those Covenant scum. Just trust me, KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAAAAAAAA" Wolfbane yelled as he shot a beam that killed the Covenant before they could get to the Spartans. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Carter yelled

"That my friend was a Kamehameha energy blast. It is concentrated energy that is then shot in a wave-like fashion destroying all who oppose it."

"Then why aren't we destroyed, why didn't you use it on us?

"Because I fight for justice, freedom, and everything that is good. Besides if I was evil I would have destroyed you guys at the beginning of the battle with the Covenant. Am I right?"

"He is telling the truth, now I need to ask you something Wolfbane, do you want to become a Spartan?"

"Hold on I hear someone calling for help, He or She may be a survivor. Let's go get my wife and go find this survivor.

As Wolfbane flew to his wife, picked her up and flew to the clearing where the survivor was he saw another person that he least-expected to be there, Theodore Woodliff.

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2

"Theo what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kill these covenant bastards. Why else would I be here?" Theo asked

Well it's good to have you on the team. With your power we could turn this battle into a victory for Earth. Now do you have any injuries?" the Master Chief asked

"MASTER CHIEF?!" Theo exclaimed as he finally noticed the Spartan standing there. "Yes son it is me. And as you can see I am not a hologram. Now I repeat my question. Do you have any injuries?" the Master Chief asked

"Nothing but small bruises. I'll live." Theo said

"That is good news soldier now move out those covenant bastards aren't going to kill themselves unless they get bored of killing us."

The other six Spartans laughed at this. "I'll be right back you guys. Theo watch my wife and make sure she doesn't get hurt." Josh said as he turned into his werepyre form. "You got it josh." Theo said

Meanwhile the Cullen's were hiding in their house trying to get away from the covenant species (called jackals) that were pointing plasma pistols at them. The jackals were just about to shoot when all of a sudden a blur came out of nowhere, killed the jackals and took the plasma pistols along with the plasma shields. "WOLFBANE?!" Carlisle exclaimed in surprise that Josh Gray a.k.a. Wolfbane was there killing the animals that were just about to kill them."

"Hey Carlisle how are the Cullen's doing on this fine day?" Wolfbane asked

"What the hell Josh? We were fine until these animals showed up with those guns and shields about to kill us. I mean what's up with that? Who were those animals?" Alice said as she got angrier at the fact she couldn't sense them coming in order to protect her family. "First of all Alice those weren't animals." Wolfbane started to explain. "They weren't? Then what are they?" Alice asked while at the same time interrupting Wolfbane's explanation. "I was getting to that. Second of all there is now another war going on. A war that is even more deadly than the first and second wars fought here. These animals are actually aliens who come from an alien empire called the covenant. The aliens you saw me kill are called Jackals, they are usually the second wave to kill any humans and the weapons they usually use are the plasma pistols you saw me take from their dead carcasses. These weapons can concentrate energy that will kill you if you are not careful because that concentrated energy will burn your skin off the minute they touch, you might survive one or two blasts but any more than two of those blasts and you are gone. Now I need you to come with me because you will be helping in this war." Wolfbane said as he finished his explanation. "But how can we help we have no weapons or shields and … oh that was why you took those weapons and shields so that we could defend ourselves." Edward said as he finally got the picture that was forming in his mind.

"And you can use your powers to help you too. Now let's get going soldiers." Wolfbane said as he handed each one of the Cullen's a pistol and plasma shield. "SIR YES SIR" they shouted in unison.

Later on when they had gotten Jacob's and Sam's pack together after the initial shock of the covenant had worn off Wolfbane gave every wolf a shield along with some plasma grenades he found lying around. Once his team was ready to go he shouted "WHO ARE WE?"

"THE SUPERNATURAL SPARTANS!" the Cullen's and wolf packs shouted and howled in unison.

"WHO WILL WIN THIS WAR?"

"WE WILL!"

"DAMN RIGHT WE WILL NOW LETS MOVE PEOPLE. THE COVENANT WON'T STAND AROUND WAITING FOR US WILL THEY?"

"NO THEY WILL NOT!"

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR. NOW LETS GO. Wolfbane said at last as he flew away and the vampires and wolf-shifters ran along the ground following him.

Meanwhile Master Chief, Noble Spartans one through six and Theo were killing as many covenant as they could but they were beginning to overwhelm the small pack of defenders when all of a sudden the covenant stopped shooting their weapons and turned to the sound of rustling. There was a roar that sounded inhuman and animalistic which made the Master Chief wonder if whatever or whoever that roar belonged to was on their side. Then out of nowhere there was at least twenty five blurred bodies killing each of the covenant bastards in a row. After what seemed like hours the whole battlefield, where there was at least two thousand covenant bastards, was down to the twenty-five no make that twenty-seven people. Because two more people had just joined the group. The Master Chief immediately recognized the winged person as Wolfbane but he didn't recognize any of the others then he saw two packs of huge wolves come out of the forest. He then walked up to the group, "hey Wolfbane I know you but…" Master Chief started to say when the Cullen's raised their weapons and the two wolf packs growled at Master Chief. That was when they heard the order "Stand down and put your weapons away soldiers. This person is a friend." Wolfbane said

"Who are these people Wolfbane?" the Master Chief asked

"These are the Cullen's a group of vampires who drink only animal blood. And these are the wolf packs whose ancestors have lived here since the eighteen hundreds; these are the current descendants of the original wolf pack. They are actually humans in wolf form."

"Vampires and shape-shifters. Huh never thought they would be here of all places." Master Chief said as he looked around at the battlefield. "Well we killed these bastards but how are there vampires on earth," Emile said he studied the Cullen's. "You are in the twilight dimension so you are not on the earth you think you are." Wolfbane said as he turned back into his human form

"What…but this is earth isn't it?"

"Yes but this earth is in a different dimension. Your dimensions earth is probably in danger right now." Theo explained

"Wait what…how did we get here then?" Jun asked

"I don't know but my buddy Josh here can open up a portal back to your dimension." Theo said

"Then please open it Josh so we can get back and kick some covenant butt." Jun said

"You do know that you six Spartans will die once you get back to your own dimension." Josh said

"What?" Carter said

"You died once in your own dimension and you were brought back into this dimension but now that the time has come for you to go back you will cease to exist." Josh explained

"At least we know we died honorably. Send us back Josh." Carter said as he stood next to the other five Spartans.

"Alright I will send you back." Josh said as he turned back into his werepyre form and howled at a nearby clearing where a portal opened and the noble team walked through.

"Why did you send them through the portal?" master chief asked as he walked up to Wolfbane.

"Never forget them John they will be with you in not only your mind but also your heart forever. Now let's go kill some covenant bastards..." Wolfbane said as Theo came up to ask him "Josh if the covenant is here than does that mean…?"

"You may be right Theo now that the covenant is here in the twilight dimension they may be in some of the other dimensions. Now Supernatural Spartans get ready for this because I am entrusting you to protect this dimension now here is some armor that will keep you safe it can take a bigger beating the Master Chiefs armor but I will give you the power to think of whatever you can come up with to beat the covenant and it will appear. Your limitation is your imagination. Now I have to go but I will see you guys when I get back… and be careful of the elites and the brutes they will be harder to kill so be on your guard." Wolfbane said as armor appeared on the Cullen's and the wolf packs. "Now go kill some covenant bastards for me soldiers." Wolfbane said as the Cullen's shouted "SIR YES SIR!" And the wolf packs howled in unison.

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3

As Wolfbane howled at the clearing, a rift in time and space opened up. Wolfbane then walked up to the rift and pulled it open until it was fifteen feet in diameter. "You guys ready?" Wolfbane asked

"We're ready." Master Chief said as the picture in the rift changed from white blue to robots fighting each other. "Robots Wolfbane? Really?" Master Chief asked

"Yep they might need me so I have to help them. Plus the covenant might be there so you can kill those bastards while I help the robots, Theo you can help me. Sarah you can help Master Chief…" Wolfbane said

"No I want to help you, I can't stand being the non-super human I want to be a werepyre like you Josh." Sarah said as Wolfbane thought about what she said. "You do know that you might not survive the bite I won't force it onto you but if that is what you want I will help you through it but first let's get to the other side. Now you might feel a little dizzy after we go through the portal." Wolfbane said as he walked through the portal with the other three people walking in right behind him. Once through the portal Wolfbane saw that the robots were none other than the transformers, sentient robots who could transform into anything they scanned. "The Transformers?!" Wolfbane exclaimed

"Transformers?" Master Chief asked as he looked around for signs of the covenant. "Yes, the Transformers are a race of sentient robots that can transform into anything you can think of. The red and blue one over there is Optimus Prime leader of the noble Autobots who fight for the freedom of all sentient beings in the universe; the silver one fighting Optimus Prime is Megatron leader of the evil Decepticons who want to rule the universe. Heads up! Covenant on our right, Master Chief you and Theo go kill the covenant while I change my wife from a human to a werepyre."

"SIR, YES SIR." Master Chief and Theo said as they turned and ran to the covenant. "Now are you sure you want this Sarah?" Wolfbane asked his wife.

"Yes I am sure now please hurry up I really want to help you in your battles." Sarah said

"Alright I really hope this goes well I have never given anybody permanent werepyrism." Wolfbane said as he bit his wife's neck making her gently fall to ground but before she hit the ground her last words before the start of her transformation were "I will never give up, not as long as I have a beating heart and a strong mind." As she fell to the ground Wolfbane watched over her until the covenant found them. Once they did Wolfbane went into attack mode and while he killed the covenant that were fighting him an elite had an energy sword poised to strike at Sarah's heart as she convulsed. He plunged it into her heart as Sarah's convulsing stopped and when Wolfbane heard the sound of the blood splattering the rocks where Sarah lay he was so angry at the elite that he stood up and just screamed his agony into the sky. And when he did he went to his Meta Dracopyre form and killed the elite where he stood. As Wolfbane was destroying the elite Master Chief looked up after hearing the cry of agony and asked Theo "was that Wolfbane?"

"I'm afraid so Chief and that can only mean one of two things either his wife died from his curse or a covenant bastard killed her. Now that we have killed all the covenant here we have to go calm down Wolfbane otherwise he will kill everything in his path whether it be friend or foe." Theo said as he and Master Chief ran back towards the original meeting place. They found Wolfbane (now Josh) hugging his dead wife. "I am so sorry for your loss Josh I would never wish this on any of my enemies." Master Chief said as he walked up to him.

"I will never give up on her, not as long as my love for her burns brighter than the sun." Josh said

"I've been waiting to hear you say that since the day we got married." Sarah said as she got up to face Josh.

"You're alive?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Josh yelled

"Yeah sorry about that took me a little bit to get my brain moving after the initial shock of being turned into a werepyre… um who is that?" Sarah said pointing to Megatron standing over them with his fusion cannon pointed at them. Josh immediately turned into his werepyre form and flew up into the air to face Megatron. "Megatron you will not shoot me for two reasons; one I am immortal, and two I can easily kill you if I need to." Wolfbane said to the giant robot.

"And what makes you think you can defeat me creature?" Megatron said to Josh as he leveled his fusion cannon with Wolfbane's head. "Because I can do this." Wolfbane said as he flew up to Megatron's head and punched him in the face. Megatron stumbled back and looked shocked at Wolfbane who had just punched him with enough force to break his arm off his body. "No one is that strong. So how are you strong enough to put a dent in my face?" Megatron said after feeling his face for the dent. "I am that strong because I'm no ordinary creature you will find on this planet."

"You still can't defeat me." Megatron said

"Oh are you sure about that?" Wolfbane asked

"Yes I'm positive…" Megatron started to say as he saw a ball of blue light forming in Wolfbane's hands.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Wolfbane said as he shot the energy beam slicing off a chunk of Megatron's shoulder.

End of chapter 3

Chapter 4 part 1

"AHHHHHHHH!" Megatron screamed in pain as the chunk of metal fell to the ground.

"That is just a warning if you try to kill me I will hurt you till you give up and surrender." Wolfbane said as Megatron transformed into his alt mode, "I will kill you someday creature. I will find a way to kill you. DECEPTICONS RETREAT!" he said as he took off into the sky. Optimus Prime then came up to the group and before he could say anything Master Chief pointed his rocket launcher at Optimus Primes head. "Whoa stand down Chief, Optimus here is a good guy. He was fighting the silver robot." Wolfbane said as Master Chief lowered his weapon. "Yes I am on the side of good but who are you four and what are you doing here humans shouldn't be in the middle of a battle." Optimus said as he took a good look at the group. "Oh we are no ordinary humans the one in green armor is a super soldier I'm a werepyre and so is my wife. Oh and the guy next to me is a shadow knight." Wolfbane said as he turned back into his human form. "Hold up what's a werepyre and what's a shadow knight?" Optimus asked.

"A werepyre is a mixture between a werewolf and a vampire, a werewolf is someone who can turn into a half-wolf and half-human hybrid while a vampire is a person who drinks the blood of humans and is immortal meaning they can never die. A shadow knight is an evil knight who has gone past their limitations and become a very powerful soldier. My friend next to me probably could kill the super soldier without lifting a finger but he is on the side of good. So he has all the powers of a shadow knight but uses them to fight evil. And not only can I turn into a werepyre I can also turn into a dracopyre, which is a mixture between a werepyre and a dragon. I can turn into half metal versions of my werepyre and dracopyre forms as well." Josh said as he switched through his forms with ease until he went back to his human form. Optimus prime was stunned at how well the humans could fight. Then Josh went back into his werepyre form and slashed at a clearing where he could hear something scuttling around the rocks. Then out of nowhere a huge metal insect attacked. Wolfbane just barely had enough time to dodge the bullets coming from the Insecticons guns. Master Chief then shot his rocket launcher at the insecticon. The insecticon just dodged out of the rockets path just in time for it to turn around and hit the now protoformed insecticon in the back knocking it to the ground. Optimus then walked up to the insecticons body and ripped its head off thus killing it. Wolfbane then howled at the clearing where a rift opened up leading to Adventurequest worlds section of the AQ/MQ/DF/AQW/HS/ED dimension. "Well it's time for me to go and find out whatever is bothering the people in this section of that dimension farewell Optimus Prime. We shall meet again." Wolfbane said as he and the other three people in his group walked through the portal.

End of chapter 4 part 1

Chapter 4 part 2

As they walked out of the portal Wolfbane turned back into his human form. But as soon as he did that, Josh saw a fireball hit the Battleon inn. "Get ready everybody we have to defend this town. Sarah just concentrate on turning into your werepyre form and it will happen." Josh said as he went back into his werepyre form. As he did that, his wife let the changes flow through her. A minute later she was a werepyre, "Master Chief go scout ahead so we know what we are up against." Wolfbane said

"SIR, YES SIR!" Master Chief said as he ran down the hill. He reappeared a few minutes later, "there is a whole lot of skeletons running around with swords, axes, spears and anything else you can think of in a medieval world." He said as he pointed towards the undead skeletons roaming around the town.

"Undead, hmm did you see a woman clad in red armor?" Wolfbane asked

"No but I did see a woman clad in a purple robe with a hood over her head." Master Chief answered

"Vayle the purple necromantress?! Then we must go find Artix." Wolfbane said as he flew to the battle scene. Once there Wolfbane saw some undead nature mages who were holding some villagers with vines where the undead warriors would kill them and have Vayle make them alive again as undead zombies. "YO UGLY!" Theo said to an undead giant as he summoned his armor. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Come at me you fat piece of bone lard"

"RAAAAAAARGH! The undead giant said as he ran towards Theo with his sword held high in a strike-ready pose. It brought the sword down on Theo who summoned his own sword to parry the undead giant's. Theo then sliced off its head thus allowing it to move freely without dying that is until Theo said "BLINDING LIGHT!" as a light that was so bright that it would give you temporary blindness burst forth from Theo's body destroying the undead that were surrounding him. "Yeah that's right who is the undead boss now punks. Me that's who." Theo said as he saw Master Chief kill undead with plasma pistols. The plasma burned through the skeletons destroying them in the process. Master Chief then ran towards Theo shooting charged plasma at a rock that was heading for Theo. The rock then exploded into pieces, which made Theo turn around to see an undead nature lich getting another rock ready. "Not today punk." Theo said as he charged up his swords power, he then pointed the tip at the lich and a beam fired from the tip desecrating the lich and the undead behind it. "Now that's more like it Theo." Master Chief said as he walked to stand next to Theo.

Meanwhile Artix and Wolfbane were killing two hundred thousand undead. One hundred thousand on the right for Wolfbane and one hundred thousand on the left for Artix. As they were killing undead Vayle decided to raise a powerful undead one that even Wolfbane and Artix couldn't defeat together. As she summoned up a new undead monster she thought about the form it would take and decided on a massive undead dragon as the form. Once done she ordered it to attack the paladin and his friend but instead of obeying her it decided to attack the town. Wolfbane saw it in the air and was shocked at how massive it was. "Holy mother of…god what is that?" Wolfbane said as he kept on killing the undead. Artix then saw what Wolfbane was looking at and thought to himself _"no way in lore am I going to be able to defeat that thing. It would take a miracle to defeat it. I wonder if Wolfbane knows a way to defeat it. _

End of chapter 4 part 2

Chapter 4 part 3

Artix then tried using spirit orbs to form a dragon spear of light while Wolfbane summoned a Kamehameha energy ball in his hands. Artix then threw his weapon while Wolfbane shot the Kamehameha energy ball at the dragon but the sad part was that both attacks did nothing but anger the beast. The dragon then blew a dark fire at the two friends. Wolfbane who was immortal would be able to take a blast as powerful as that but Artix would be fried to a crisp, Wolfbane then flew in front of Artix and blocked the fire from hitting Artix. But the thing that was horrifying was that the dark fire was absorbed into Wolfbane's skin. Wolfbane's fur then turned pure black while Wolfbane howled in pain; Wolfbane then heard a voice in his head "_give into the darkness. Let it consume you, let it corrupt you. You will feel better if you do."_

"_No I will not let the darkness consume me, I will not let the darkness corrupt me, I…WILL…NOT…GIVE…IN!"_ As Wolfbane yelled that in his mind a yellow light burst forth from his eyes and mouth as he, at the speed of light, turned into his Meta dracopyre form but now it was different because his armor was now golden and his fur had taken on a golden hue. Wolfbane then said "your reign of terror ends here Vayle it's about time that you saw the error of your ways."

"What are you talking about?" Vayle asked

"The time for you trying to destroy Artix has come to an end." Wolfbane answered as he shot a beam at the dracolich which then exploded into millions of tiny pieces. "WHAT?! How did you do that?" Vayle asked in alarm.

"Wolfbane I think you just tapped into a new power source." Theo said as he came up next to Wolfbane.

"I think I did now let's see how well I can handle this new power." Wolfbane said as he thrusted his hand upward. A wave of power erupted from Wolfbane's hand destroying the millions of undead around them. Then Wolfbane turned toward Vayle and shot a beam towards her rending her necromantic powers useless. Vayle then tried to raise another army but nothing happened, she kept trying but also kept failing. "What did you do to me?" Vayle asked

"I took away your necromantic powers. Wolfbane said as Vayle looked up at him in horror realizing what Wolfbane's intention was and said "no, no, no don't do this to me, please don't!"

"You have tried to kill Artix Von Krieger in anger but now you shall want to kill Artix Von Krieger no more. Today you shall know peace and happiness; you will not be alone in this world for you may have lost your brother once but now you will have friends to keep you company through the rest of your life. NOW BE PURIFIED BY THE LIGHT!" Wolfbane said as a beam of power shot out from his body and hit Vayle in the chest thus purifying her of all evil.

A few moments later

"What just happened to me? Did I do this?" Vayle asked as she stood up and looked around the nearly ruined town of Battleon.

"Yes you raised an undead army along with a massive undead dragon and it destroyed the town but me and my friends took down the undead and purified you of the evil." Josh said

Meanwhile a dark figure that looked like Goku could be seen atop a hill. He shot a beam at the group; josh looked up in time to see Goku shoot a beam at him. _"Goku wouldn't shoot an energy beam at me; he is a hero not a villain so that's not Goku."_ Wolfbane thought to himself as he swept his friends away with a blast from his powerful wings and took the blast full on. "Hey whoever you are, stop what you are doing and leave I will not allow you to destroy this world." Wolfbane said

"What makes you think I'm here to destroy this world? I'm here to destroy you Wolfbane." The mysterious figure said as he stepped out into the light. The figure was Goku but at the same time it wasn't because it may have looked like Goku but Goku's GI wasn't pure black. "I saw you kill that dracolich and I want your power. Now if you will be so kind as to give it to me…" Shadow-Goku said

"I will never give my power to people who would use it for evil." Wolfbane said as he turned into his Meta Draco form in order to beat the Goku-wannabe.

"I was going to give you a fair fight as a Shadow Saiyan 2 but now I'm going to kick your butt as a Shadow Saiyan 5." Shadow-Goku said as he powered up but unlike Super Saiyan where the power aura is gold and transparent this aura was black and transparent. "Pff big deal, Wolfbane has taken on far worse enemies then you." Theo said as Wolfbane told Theo "SHUT UP THEO! You are not helping!"

"Now it's time for you to die Wolfbane and once you die I can take your power for myself and take over the Multiverse." Shadow-Goku said as he punched Wolfbane in the face knocking him down to the ground. _"What the…that actually hurt? This guy is a lot tougher than I thought. I have to go all out on this guy."_ Wolfbane thought as he powered up even more into his Meta Draco form "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wolfbane then punched Shadow-Goku whose head turned slightly to the right. "Wha?"

"Yeah that's right I'm even stronger than your Meta Draco form now your power will be mine." Shadow-Goku said as he used a technique that sapped all the power from Wolfbane and along with the power went his forms. Wolfbane then turned back into his human form. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you are nothing without your power Wolfbane now I must be on my way but I think I will leave you the power to travel to dimensions so you can watch me take over the dimensional multiverse. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shadow-Goku said as he opened a portal and disappeared through it.

As Josh saw that he had reverted back to his human form, he saw Shadow-Goku leave the dimension; he fell to the ground dying because his powers were the only thing keeping him immortal.

End of chapter 4 part 3

End of part 1

Part 2

Chapter 1

"No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AM GOING TO KILL SHADOW-GOKU, I'M GOING TO RIP HIM LIMB FROM LIMB, and THEN I'M GOING TO RIP HIS EYEBALLS OUT AND CHO…" Sarah said as she turned into a demonic version of the Draco form.

"Sarah calm down this isn't you; you don't even have the power to hop through the dimensional multiverse let alone the power to defeat Shadow-Goku. Now calm down you need to accept the fact that Shadow-Goku is gone and that your main focus has to be on reviving Josh…your husband." Theo said as Sarah went back into her human form

"I am sorry my wife and friends but I knew this day would come…*cough*" Josh said

"No Josh please don't say that. You have been my husband for five years, why would you do this to me?" Sarah said as she started to cry.

"I am sorry to leave you like this. But Master Chief and Theo take care of my wife, Sarah I know you can take care of yourself but until you learn how to control your powers I will place your care in the hands of Master Chief and Theo. Theo will help you with that but now I must do two things. Theo come here." Josh said

"Yeah Josh?" Theo asked the nearly dead human.

"I am giving you my power to travel through the dimensional multiverse. And goodbye my friend I hope to see you in heaven. Master Chief, sir, it was an honor fighting besides you." Josh said

"To fight beside someone as powerful and respected as you Josh was the ultimate honor ever given to me. Rest in peace friend." Master Chief said as he took off his helmet to look josh straight in the eyes thus letting Josh know that what he said was the truth.

"Now I know the time I have left is short and running out, but my wife, my beautiful wife. Do you realize how much I would give just to see you happy and alive?" Josh asked his wife with a deep happiness and sadness in his eyes.

"How much?" Sarah asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Everything."

And with that last word Josh's head rolled to the side while his eyes closed and his body dissipated into particles which dispersed throughout the dimensional multiverse. By the time the last particle had dispersed into the multiverse everyone was crying, mourning for the loss of a dear friend and a wonderful husband. They would never forget him for, not only his sacrifices and contributions to the dimensional multiverse; his memory lived on in each one of his friends and family.

Monday March 14th 2020 12:00pm the gray house

The first thing the trio of friends did was go break the news to Josh's mom, dad, and sister.

*knock*…*knock* Curtis Gray heard at the front door, as he recognized Theo and Sarah he let them in but he stopped the third person from coming in until Theo explained that the third person was from another dimension and that he was a good guy. "So what brings you here you three?"

"We better have all three family members here before we break the news." Theo said

The trio waited for a few minutes while Curtis called down Taylor and Kelly gray. "So what's the news Theo?" Curtis asked

"Josh is no longer with us." Theo said

"What do you mean Josh is no longer with us, do you mean that he went on a journey?" Kelly said

"I mean he is no longer with in body or spirit…in simple terms Josh is dead. He had faced a foe that was too powerful even for him; the foe took away his powers thus rendering him no longer immortal. He died within thirty minutes his individual atoms dispersing into the dimensional multiverse." Theo explained while Kelly burst into tears and Taylor ran up to her room and cried there. "Some random super-powerful being took away his immortality? And he died in the same dimension he was in when you three were with him?" Curtis asked about to be in tears himself.

"Yes. Now there is no body for us to bury because like I said before his individual atoms were dispersed all over the dimensional multiverse. So we have no idea how to get those atoms back in order for there to be a body to bury. We are sorry to break this news, but know this, his death will not have been in vain for we will find Shadow-Goku, the evil version of an anime character whose dimension Josh had visited in the past, and we will defeat him."

With that said the trio left the house and walked through a portal that Theo had made in order to find Shadow-Goku.

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2

Tuesday December 1st 2020 11:00am springall academy

A man walked up to the door of the front office of the school he was at. He opened the door to see Jill Speer at her desk working with someone who looked strangely familiar to him. As Brennen Ghianni walked past the strange man in the coat and hat, he thought he recognized a faint glimmer of an old friend in the man's eyes but he dismissed it as nothing more than trick of the mind. Brennen walked out the door and to his car all the while wondering who the strange man was. "How may I help you sir?" Jill asked

"I came to visit for a little bit and was wondering if I could." The man said

"Of course you can, just sign your name here." Jill said as she gave the man a pen and had him write down his name when she took the pen back and looked at the book to see who the man was; she found that the name he jotted down was none other than Josh Gray who had died a few months ago thanks to a driving accident. But as she went to ask the man why he wrote that name down she saw that there was no one in front of the desk anymore. Josh had immediately walked out of the office to see who he could visit. He checked his watch and found that it was 11:30am, lunch time for the students and some of the teachers. He decided to go look for Mr. Cara who working at a different school but now was also working part time as a substitute for springall. He walked in to Mr. Cara's old room where he saw the man working at his desk. Mr. Cara looked up and saw the man waiting in the doorway and said "somehow I knew I was going to have a special person visit me today. Isn't that right Joshua Gray?"

"Hahahaha even after all these years you can still tell it was me even behind this cloak and hat?" Josh asked as he laughed at Mr. Cara's observation.

"Yep now what brings you here after being dead in a driving accident for a few months?" Mr. Cara said

"I'm here to warn you that there is someone in your class today that may not be who they seem to be and this person is not a student but posing as a student." Josh said

"Posing as a student? What do you mean?" Mr. Cara asked

"What I mean is that an actual student is being possessed by an evil spirit from the underworld of hell." Josh said

"And you here in secret to protect the people even after you di…wait a minute if you are dead then how are you standing right here in the classroom?" Mr. Cara asked

"God gave me another chance. But he told me to keep my identity a secret unless I get approval from him to tell someone. He will have me go to my wife, Theo, and a friend of mine from another dimension when the time is right to tell them. I never really died because my individual atoms were spread across the dimensional multiverse and god pulled me back together and into heaven." Josh explained as he looked at the clock and saw that he had only two minutes to hide his heaven signature from the demon. He then disappeared and told Mr. Cara in thought speech _"act normal like I'm not even here. I have hidden inside your body to hide my heaven signature from the demon because he might attack someone if he senses me so act normal and I will try to find the demon."_

"_Ok but I have one condition. Stay out of my mind. No looking into it for your own amusement. Deal?" _Mr. Cara thought back

"_Deal." _Josh thought back in a quick response and quickly hid his heaven signature as he saw the students file in one at a time. As the students sat down in their seats Josh saw that a student was slightly twitching in his seat and quickly put in his own mind that the student was a suspect. He also saw that another student was shivering and put him down as another suspect. The last person josh saw was none other than Aaron Garrett Washington or at least someone who looked like him. He put that person in the suspect file and waited it out.

Twenty-five minutes later two of josh's suspects were confirmed to have no hell signature which the left the Aaron g-w look-a-like the only one left. _"Who is that kid in the back row on the very right? The African American one." _ Josh asked Mr. Cara in thought speech.

"_That is Aaron Tarrett. He is a new student this year. Why?" _Mr. Cara thought-asked back

"_Because he has a hell signature radiating from him in short bursts. I think I have the demon locked in my sights his name is Wazural and he is a demon reigning from the wrath section of hell. Yep I am one hundred percent positive that Wazural is hiding in that student. I am going to force him out. It will be painful for the student if he is awake so I have to knock him out first."_ Josh thought-said as he left Mr. Cara's body and went out into the classroom while still keeping his heaven signature from being noticed by Wazural. He snuck up behind Aaron t. and materialized; he then knocked out the student by bringing his hand down on the student's head with enough force to just knock him unconscious but not kill him. Josh then shot a beam from his hand and yelled out with tremendous power "EXORCISE WAZURAL! DEMON OF WRATH!" Wazural was then forced out of the body, hit the wall, fell to floor and after a few seconds he got back up and gasped "that actually hurt! Only a high ranking angel of god could do that can of damage and you look just like a mortal. Who are you?"

"I am the high ranking angel Joshua; I was once a mortal but became immortal after being bit by a vampire and a werewolf but used the powers for good. I was defeated by a shadow version of a good friend of mine and I became mortal again but died from the wound that the shadow inflicted upon me. And due to my bravery of trying to stand up against an evil enemy God gave me back my body in exchange for helping to get rid of some demons and you are on my list Wazural. Mr. Cara get the students, staff and yourself out of this classroom. And take Aaron with you. NOW!" Josh said

"You were bit by a vampire and werewolf and you used your powers for good? You are a traitor to hell Joshua. Now I will kill you so I may be given a higher rank of demon." Wazural spat

"We will see about that." Josh said

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3

Mr. Cara quickly got everybody out and just in time too because the two beings inside the classroom went at it full force. Josh punched Wazural sending him flying into the next classroom (luckily for Josh Mr. Cara had gotten everybody out of the two classrooms on each side of his and on the opposite side of the classrooms). Wazural then shot a dark red beam at josh who blocked it with one hand. The beam then dissipated and Wazural was so angry that it didn't even phase josh that he automatically rushed forward, and just started to punch josh everywhere while josh just stood there and blocked every one of the punches until Wazural kicked him in the side of the head. Josh wasn't expecting the kick when it happened so he fell to the floor and as he fell to the floor Wazural came and started to wail on him with punches and kicks until josh kicked him off. Wazural crashed through the ceiling and was in the air when josh flew up into the air in his werepyre form, and said "so you want to play like that huh? Well let's see how you like it when I shoot a hell-sig seeking Kamehameha energy ball… KAAAAAAAAAAAAA… MEEEEEEEE…HAAAAAAAAAA…MEEEEEEEEEE…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the energy ball flew towards Wazural who tried to fly away but was hit in the back by energy ball. His whole body except for his evil soul was destroyed; josh immediately went to the soul, turned into his angel form and said "now you will have no afterlife except for a place in heaven where souls like yours go and that place is called the river of souls, you will have friends but you won't be able to do anything…NOW BE PURIFIED BY THE LIGHT OF GOD!" and with that Wazural's spirit disappeared into the unknown territory of the river of souls.

30 minutes later

Josh was erasing the minds of everyone except for Mr. Cara when Mr. Cara asked "hey are you going to fix the classrooms?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that, thanks for reminding me." Josh said as he used holy power to fix the classrooms. "So what will you do now josh?" Mr. Cara asked

"Well I hope that was the last demon on my list, which give me a minute here…yep Wazural was the last one on my list now I have to go to god and get my body back. This body was a temporary one so when I go to god he will give me my original body back with all of my powers intact." Josh said

"Well that's good so how long till you go to god?"

"It should be right about…now, seeya later Mr. Cara." Josh said as he floated up to meet god.

"Seeya later josh. Good luck." Mr. Cara said at last

End of chapter 3

Fill-in chapter

As josh floated up he saw God's kingdom. Once he was up high enough he stopped floating. "Joshua, rank magna angel. What brings you here today?" God asked

"I am here because I have finished your list of demons that needed to be captured for the river of souls." Josh answered

"You have? Let me see the list please." God said as josh handed him the list, god looked the list over for a bit and said "hmm I guess you have got all the demons on the list, very well I will give you your body back but I'm adding in a few surprises for you to find out on your own." God said with a smile as he saw the look on josh's face. "I will send you back but first you must stay away from your wife and friends until the thirteenth of March next year. This is only for one reason and that reason is that they must meet Shadow-Goku who won't realize that you are alive again."

"Thank you God. I won't fail." Josh said as he was cast down onto earth.

End of fill-in chapter

Chapter 4

The trio of friends were in the Ben 10 ultimate alien dimension when all of a sudden there were shadow versions of Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Shadow-Ben turned the omnitrix to humungousaur and once the transformation was complete he slammed his hand over the omnitrix/ultimatrix symbol and turned into ultimate humungousaur, Shadow-U.H. then turned his hands into bio-Gatling guns and shot bone-like missiles at Theo while Shadow-Gwen shot black mana disks at Sarah, and Shadow-Kevin absorbed the properties of the asphalt road and attacked Master Chief. Luckily Master Chief had a gravity hammer and swung at S.K. who flew backwards into a building. Sarah picked . and threw her from the air and into the ground. Theo sliced the bone fragments into pieces with his sword and kicked S.U.H. in the stomach thus sending him flying, farther back then S.K., into a skyscraper which came down on top of him. But that wasn't then end of the shadow trio because they merged together as soon as S.U.H. turned back into Shadow-Ben. Theo, Master Chief, and Sarah were about to be hit with a big mana disk when a sudden golden light hit the mana disk and destroyed it. The trio of friends thought that it was on the side of evil when it looked at them but it turned and used its finger to shoot a golden beam at the shadow-being and destroyed it, the golden light disappeared in a flash of blinding light. When the light was gone the trio of friends looked all around and saw that the destruction they caused while fighting the shadow-beings was repaired. "Who was that?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"I don't know but whoever it was they saved our skins we should be thankful that we are still alive." Master Chief and Theo said at the same time as Theo opened a portal to the next dimension.

End of chapter 4  
end of part 2

Part 3

Chapter 1 (march 12th 2021 11:50 pm)

There is a man on a mountain waiting in silence for the coming battle with the being that killed him a year ago. The man had been training for this day ever since he had his immortal body restored by god. He even found out about one of the surprises god had given him. That surprise was that he could no longer have his powers drained thus he could not die from not having immortality. By the time the man could see the sun's rays pouring out over the valley where the mountain was at, he detected a disturbance in the fabric of space and time. And then he sensed the power level of the one who killed him a year ago but as he sensed this level of power he also sensed the power levels of three people who had come through the same portal. He heard the conversation as it happened.

"We finally caught up to you, you monster." Theo said

"You will pay for killing my husband!" Sarah said

"Oh will I?" Shadow-Goku asked

"Yes you will. A duel between two people must end in honor and not with dirty tricks." Master Chief said

"I think you are forgetting who is the strongest one here and out of you three Theo is the only one strong enough to match my Shadow Saiyan 2 form." Shadow-Goku said with a smirk on his face.

"We will see Shadow-Goku." Theo said

"Yes we shall." Shadow-Goku said as the trio attacked him. But the trio's efforts were in vain for Shadow-Goku automatically powered up to Shadow Saiyan 5 and the power wave from that transformation knocked them back into rocks but as soon as they were about to get up to go at Shadow-Goku again a man blocked their path. "GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOUWILL BE KILLED IF YOU DON'T!" Theo yelled as the man looked back, with his long hair partially covering his face, and said "This is my fight, so stay out of my way Theo. John-117 and Sarah you best do the same." The man said as the trio looked on in wonder at how this random man could know their names. "Who are you?" Master Chief asked as he looked at the man, who was wearing a dark green jacket with dark blue pants and a hood over his head, and wondered who it might be. Then the man turned to face Shadow-Goku and said "you reign of tyranny is over. You will be defeated on this day."

"And what makes you think you can defeat me?" Shadow-Goku asked

"I don't think, I know I can defeat you for I am the one the only…WOLFBANE!" the man yelled to the skies as he turned into his true form…a werepyre. "Wolfbane? Why does that name sound familiar…no it can't be, you can't be that werepyre I defeated back in the AQW section of the AQ/DF/MQ/AQW/HS/ED dimension." Shadow-Goku said in awe

"Why can't I?" Wolfbane asked

"Because I killed you." Shadow-Goku said

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2

"You killed me but God gave me my life back and now I am here to defeat you." Wolfbane said

"I killed you once by taking your immortality away I can do it again and then no one will be able to defeat me." Shadow-Goku said as he went in for the kill, but as he got close to Wolfbane, Wolfbane grabbed Shadow-Goku's arm and swung him into a rock. As Shadow-Goku got up Wolfbane came and "KAAAA…MEEEE…HAAAA…MEEEE…HAAAAAAAAAA!" Shadow-Goku said as the energy wave shot Wolfbane back a few feet (seven feet in total). "Hmm I guess I am going to have to go all out if I want to defeat you this time. I haven't used your powers yet so I think with them I can power up to a Shadow Saiyan 9. Let's find out, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shadow-Goku said as his power skyrocketed to nearly infinity. "Now you can't even match me Wolfbane so there is no point in fighting me anymore. Hahahahahahahah!"

"You don't know me as well as you used to Shadow-Goku because I now have the power to defeat you. Now let's see how well you handle my ultimate transformation. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!Wolfbane said as he went up to what would be considered a mixture of Super Saiyan 4 and Shadow Saiyan 9 with a Meta Draco as the base form but the power level of the new being in place of Wolfbane was Infinite. "Whaa?! How can your power level be higher than mine…no matter I will still defeat you like I did before." Shadow-Goku said as they went at it. They caused shockwaves in the air from each trading blows. The two fought, when one seemed to be getting the upper-hand the other used a technique to bring it back down to equal. The battle went on for a couple of hours neither side giving up that is until Shadow-Goku used one of Wolfbane's old moves and teleported randomly punching and kicking Wolfbane until Wolfbane fell to the ground. Shadow-Goku floated down and told Wolfbane "my how the mighty have fallen. It is a pity to see a lot of potential destroyed…wait why don't you join me and together we shall rule the dimensional multiverse with an iron fist. What do you say Wolfbane? Either you join me or the wife gets it." Shadow-Goku said as he pulled Sarah to him and had Theo's blade poised to slit her throat open. "Better choose quickly Wolfbane your wife's life may be at stake…"

"How about I don't join you, you let my wife go, and then I kill you?" Wolfbane said as he shot a beam of light at Shadow-Goku who let Sarah go the instant the beam hit him in the back. Wolfbane then flew to his wife, picked her up, flew to where Theo and Master Chief were, set her down and turned around to see Shadow-Goku fly at him with a kamehameha energy ball in his hands and was about to launch it when Wolfbane shot his own energy ball disintegrating what was left of Shadow-Goku.

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3

Wolfbane turned to his wife and friends as he turned back into his human form while Sarah asked "Josh? Is that really you?" Josh nodded his head yes while his wife went to hug him and started crying into his shoulders. "But I don't understand how could you have come back to life without letting us know?" Theo asked

"Trust me Theo I wanted to let you know I was alive again but God told me to wait because he knew you three needed to move on without me. After doing some tasks for God he gave me my life back."

"Wow God gave you your life back that's nice of him." Master Chief said

"Yep now Master Chief I must send you back for your dimension is waiting for its hero to come home." Josh said as he opened a portal. "You are right Josh it is time for me to go home now before I go want you to have this." Master Chief said as he took off his helmet and gave it to josh and just before going through the portal he said take good care of that helmet josh you deserve the title of Spartan more than I do." And with that being said Master Chief a.k.a. John-117 walked through the portal. As the portal closed Josh opened up another one and said to his wife "let's go home. Theo you can use your own portal powers to go home yourself and tell my family the good news please."

"Ok Josh I will, seeya later Sarah." Theo said as he opened a portal and went home. And as Theo walked through the portal Josh and Sarah walked through theirs as well.

Epilogue 4years later

Josh is still having adventures as he discovers new dimensions while his wife Sarah takes care of their four year old son Jake. Theo is the godfather of Jake and right now is adventuring with Josh. And all of the friends Josh has made through the years are doing good as they help Josh whenever needed. Master Chief a.k.a. John-117 fought off the covenant and declared peace for the halo universe. As josh is coming home from a recent adventure he sees his wife crying. "Sarah why are you crying?" Josh asked

"these tears are happy ones because our son is just like you he has inherited some of your powers. He can turn into a werewolf and is happily running around chasing rabbits…"

But that is another story to tell later in the future ;)


End file.
